monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Myartisbad
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Hi, welcome to the wiki! I was wondering if you would draw Fyrulosor for me. Use that link to get to it, and use the appearance section to devise it. ☆★Zeldas ganon 01:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC)★☆ Reply Alrighty then. Just take a look at his article and if you need more, then I'll see what I can do. I'm right behind you...or am I? (talk) 12:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) hey myart i noticed that you are pretty good at art and i wanted to know if you wanted to join a group that has recently been founded with a focus on desigining all things monster hunter. the page is not constructed as of yet, so if you want to find information involving it. you can go to democide, setheo or my pages for info. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Giant_enemy_Crab11 http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Setheo http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Democide good to hear. Welcome to the Coab myart, a page will be started soon. if you want somthing to do, A monster is being designed right now, the monster itself is done up, but no discription of its looks have been done, so if you wish you can do that, Setheo is on the case already, so maybe you can work with him? :P if you need anything or would like to start somthing, you ask one of the admins. and one last thing.. are you good at making monster discriptions or biologies? this is simply for classing, (Designers, Drawers and developers) go to my page if you want to know more about the classing. I look forward to working with you. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thx! :D It's almost perfect! :D The two front fangs are meant to be longer than the others, similar to a Blangonga, but that's okay; I can print it off and draw the lengthy front fangs (and colour it in) if I decide to. Also, I had never considered those scar-like marks, I like it! :D Thx alot, be sure to mention you in the Author's Notes for Fate and Freedom! :D got something for you. A monster i mentioned earlier is being designed, AKA the Jaganoto (japanese for juggernaut) you can draw it if you want. The Jaganoto has no Real discription of its looks so you can go wild, but maybe i will add one soon :P note that setheo is also working on it but i think as it being a CFF monster that it should have more then one person working on it. its in the comments in bold, its going to be renovated and moved to the CFF main page soon. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Brute_Wyverns_Democide (i need to do some work with it soon, and i can post a discreiption if you like) Request Hi again! I've designed a new monster called Ouroboros, but I need an image to go with it. Do you think you'd be up to it? Thx. I'm right behind you...or am I? (talk) 16:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No worries. Its allright, i can wait. And i understand, Gosh i hate it when things Break, dont you? :D Awsome. but i pictured Jaganoto being more bulky and platey, But i love it all the same! ^^ if there is anything you need, just ask. maybe this is its rage mode? :D RE: Ouroboros?? Yeah, basically. Take as long as is necessary. ^.^)b CaptainMcToasty (talk) 14:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC)CaptainMcToastyCaptainMcToasty (talk) 14:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I would like to request some art. I have created many monsters for the wiki, and I've even got setheo to draw one. I would love it if you drew one or two for me. Hi, its me, CaptainMcToasty. Thanks for getting back to me on this. Ive been on the RWBY wiki, contributing... Stuff. Anyway, heres the first of my original monsters i'd like you to draw,if you have the time. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/CaptainMcToasty-_Custom_Monster-Revolvidont